The power
by yamijenny
Summary: A young girl looks for her love. All she has to go on are letters sent by a stranger. On her way she meets Yami Bakura. When she finds her love and his true motives she does something she never thought she would. complete
1. Chapter 1

The power

Chapter one

'It can't be!' she thought as the young girl ran for the life of her loved one. He was in great danger. She had not noticed until a few moments ago that the letters she had been receiving held the dark secret to her boyfriend's disappearance

She kept running along the border of the forest looking for the place that the last letter described. After a wile she found it. It looked just as the letter had said. It was horribly bloody and the smell of death was everywhere. There were human bones and decapitated bodies everywhere. In the middle of the mess was a note. This note had not even the slightest smudge of blood on it. After getting over the sight of the blood and everything she picked up the note and read it.The note read;

Minai,

I know you have finally come. If you wish to know more about where your boyfriend is and what has happened to him I need you to do me a favor. There is a gold locket among this mess, find it and put it on this letter and the way will open.



She read the letter and put it down and started looking for the golden locket. As she touched the bodiesshe cringed and thenshe found out that there was a strange chemical on them. But she had to keep searching. Eventually she found it on a almost completely decomposed body but not until after thechemical had started eating at her fingers. She wiped the chemical away and put the locket on the letter. When she did there was a great flash of brilliant light and once it was gone there was a door where the letter was. She gulped and walked through the door.

On the other side of the door was a long tunnel. She walked down it carefully not knowing what to expect. At the end there was another letter next to a baby's body. She gasped and started to cry as she looked at the body.Aftera few minutes she got over theshock.She picked up the letter and it read;

Minai,

You have come far. I commend you on that. Here is a clue to what has happened to him. The child had the same fateas he will. Do not despair; there is still a chance you can save him if it is you wish to do so. Hurry down the corridor to your right.



She looked at the baby and gulped and ran down the corridor. On the way there she met a young man. He wore a skintight shirt and skintight pants. He had long white-ish hair. He also had a strange necklace on it looked like a pyramid within a circle.

"Hello Minai." He said looking at her with cold brown eyes.

"H-Hello. Are you the one who has been writing me the letters?" She asked nervously.

"Yes I am. I have been sincerely worried about David. I am an old friend of his." The man explained. He held out his hand to her and she took it. "You are quite beautiful. David always did know how to pick his females." She blushed and said nothing. They walked together in silence for a wile.

"Where is he?" She simply asked after a wile.

"Hemight besafe." He said his cold eyes looking her over. She shuddered. This mans gaze was so cold you could feel it try and freeze you. They walked on and she was getting tiered. He saw this and said,

"Let's rest here. It will take us a wile longer to get to where David is." She nodded and laid down to rest. He smirked evilly and lay down beside her and started whispering things into her ear. He whispered things like "David left you" and "If he had cared he'd have told you where he was going" things of that nature. When she woke up she was in tears. She didn't know what to think about what she had heard. She thought it had been her conscience that told her these things. The man looked at her and held her as she cried. She couldn't see it but he was smirking evilly.

After a wile she stopped crying and he smiled.

"Don't worry we will find him." The man said smiling.

"I don't even know your name."

"Hmm?"

"I mean we're traveling together and I do not know your name." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"My name is Bakura." He responded, "We should get going. We have a little further to go."

"Alright." She said and they continued walking. Soon they got to a large chamber and in the middle was a large throne, on that throne was her love. She ran to him overjoyed.

"Oh David! I thought I had lost you my love!" She cried out and hugged him, only to get shoved away.

"I run off to do as I please and get away from you and you find me… Bakura you had better had a good explanation for bringing her here." David said coldly. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I thought you loved me." She whispered quietly.

"Love you! HA! That's laughable. I used you. You had a heart of gold and money. I had nothing. I needed someway to realize my true dream." David said with a smirk.

'This is going perfect. Soon… very soon…she will be ours, as will her great power.' Bakura thought.

"WELL! I'm waiting for the explanation!" David yelled.

"There is no better explanation than that I only wanted to see if I could turn you from your dream and to test your loyalty to your master."

"Master? I have no master! I work alone!" David yelled. Bakura looked over at Minai and hugged her close.

"I can feel what you want to do… do it only if you can stand being without him." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and walked over to David. She started feeling this darkness in her heart. There was this coldness and hatred that she never knew she had. David raised an eyebrow at her as she took his hand and nuzzled it. He had no idea what she was doing. Neither did she. She kissed his hand and he winced. Where she had kissed his hand the skin started to melt away slowly and painfully.

"Minai, what are you doing? I thought you loved me." He said looking at her alarmed. She looked at him surprised.

"You don't love me and you told me you used me andexpect me to be kind to you like I was before?" She said surprised at her own response. It felt strangely invigorating to put the one she had loved into his proper place. It was so unlike her though. She was usually kind to a fault.

The melting skin on David's hand spread to his arm and he tried hard to get it off, but to no avail. It spread through him and eventually killed him. All that was left now was a bare skeleton and a heap of melted skin, organs and muscles.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all that have reviewed. I will take what you have said to heart.

and here's the story...

Meet Malik

Minai looked at Bakura and then at the remains of David.

"Did I do that?" She asked looking a little frightened and shaking a little.

"Yes you did and I am proud of you." Bakura answered with a smile.

"Proud of me? How can you be proud of me when I have done a horrible deed?" She asked confused.

"Because you did it for the right reasons. You did it because he hurt you. Did you not?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded and sighed.

"Then why does it feel like I've done a terrible wrong?" She asked in a quiet tone. He held her close still grinning widely.

"You only did what you had to… don't worry I will never cast you aside." Bakura said with a smile. "Now come I have a friend I'd like you to meet." He said as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

After a short walk down some lightly lit, gray corridors she saw a wooden door. There they stopped.

"What I am about to show you may make you a little sick… heh..." Bakura said as he opened the door to show a young Egyptian boy with light blond hair and violet eyes. The room he was in had all sorts of torture devices in the walls and the walls were covered in blood. The floor had spikes everywhere and there were spikes on the ceiling that dripped acid. She saw his fear as his perfect eyes settled on Bakura. The young Egyptian started shaking. Minai noticed that he had cuts and bruises everywhere. There were also broken bones that stuck out, breaking the skin. You could see raw muscle on some parts of him and he had barely anything to wear. He looked as thou he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"W-w-what do you want Bakura?" The boy asked shakily. Bakura bent down and smirked at him.

"This is Malik. I've had him here for some time now. He's here because he betrayed me some time ago." Bakura said to Minai, still smirking at Malik. Minai went over and hugged Malik. Bakura's eyes widened and he pulled her off.

"Hey!" She whined. Malik had enjoyed the hug for it was the only kind gesture he had received in a long time.

"You mustn't waist your kindness on this fool." Bakura said trying to keep from lashing out at Malik. If Malik continued to bring out the kindness in her the plan would never work. Malik just shook with fear as Bakura raised his hand to strike him.

"NO!" Minai cried out and gently took hold of Bakura's hand. "Please don't," She said gently looking at him with gentle light blue eyes. He looked at her and was not able to strike Malik. 'Damn it.' He thought. ' She's making me soft'. Malik looked at her and smiled. 'She's so beautiful and kind. She's the first one who's been kind to me in a long wile.' Malik thought to himself. Minai smiled gently and stroked Malik's matted hair. Bakura only growled and grew very impatient.

"Common let's go. We have better things to do than to sit here. Come Minai. We have to go." He growled. Minai looked at him sadly and then kissed Malik's cheek and smiled

"See you soon I hope." She said with a smile. Once again Bakura growled. He didn't like the fact that Malik was getting all her attention. He smirked, that would change once the plan was complete. Bakura looked over at Minai as they walked once more along the gray, lightly light corridors after having closed Malik in his prison again. He saw Minai was crying.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for him." Bakura growled. Minai looked at him sadly.

"I don't think he deserves to be treated that badly." She whispered.

"Minai… He nearly killed me. This is just payback. I intend to keep him until I feel his debt is repaid." Bakura lied. He intended to kill Malik once he had his fun with him.

"I see." Is all that Minai said as she walked on straight faced. Bakura sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He had to think on how he would turn her from her kind ways.

He led her to her room. It had dark red curtains. On the curtains was a battle scene stitched in with golden thread. The battle scene depicted a very bloody scene and it looked like the dark red of the curtain was the blood of the ones in battle. ON the floor was a dark red carpet. There was a bed that looked like the mouth of a dragon. The tongue was the mattress. There was a vanity and a closet both dark red. The color made her feel uneasy but out of politeness she thanked him for the room.

"There are cloths in the closet that you can change into. I'll pick you up for dinner." Bakura said and closed the door. She sat on the bed. It was very comfortable and it would be nice if not for the fact that it looked like you would be eaten any second. After a few minutes of getting used to the room she walked over to the closet and looked at the cloths. There were long dresses, short dresses, mini skirts, and all sorts of seductive clothing. She shook her head and took one of the less revealing dresses wondering what Malik would think of it. The dress was dark red and had a low neckline; it went down to her ankles and it was sleeveless. Soon after putting on the dress a knock came at her door.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami and hikari

She answered the door to find Bakura standing there in his cloths from earlier. He smiled as he saw her.

"I like your outfit." He said with a seductive smirk. She smiled.

"Thank you." She replied. He took her hand and led her to a large room. Candles and torches lightly lit the room. From what one could see the walls were made from marble. There was a large oak table that sat in the middle of the room. The chairs that sat around the table were oak as well. On one of the chairs sat an Egyptian that looked exactly like Malik except that his hair stuck up. Minai looked very confused.

"Now let me explain before you get me confused with my idiot hikari." The Egyptian said, "My name is Marik. I am his darker half. Usually we are in the same body but thanks to Bakura here we are separate." The Egyptian explained.

"I have done the same for me and my hikari." Bakura stated. Minai was more than a little surprised and wondered weather or not to trust what they have said. Marik, seeing her disbelief and confusion started laughing.

"Bakura I don't think she believes us." He laughed.

"She has no reason too but I'd like her to meet my hikari." Bakura said with an evil smirk. Marik nodded and smirked as well. Bakura clapped his hands twice and out came a boy that looked a lot like him except this boy's body was totally ruined. Minai gasped as she saw the boy. He had gashes all over his face. The blood still seeping from some of them indicating that they were fresh. His left arm was sliced open revealing every bit of muscle, bone and blood vessel. His right arm was no better. His right arm had all the skin removed but was still intact. He had no shirt on so you could see the gashes and stab wounds this boy had to endure. On his chest there was a straight cut going from one nipple to the other. His right nipple was cut off, blood still seeping from it. Then from the middle of that cut was another that went straight down. From it sprung many more and deeper ones. Minai looked away after a wile. She was in tears. She couldn't believe the condition of this poor boy.

Marik laughed as he saw the boy's condition. Bakura smirked and looked at Minai, who was pressed against him to keep the sight away. He looked at her.

"This is Ryou. He is my hikari. He also betrayed me and this is his punishment. Don't worry Minai He won't die of his injuries. He hardly even feels them anymore. Right Ryou?" Bakura asked the boy with a strained kind voice.

"Yes Bakura." Ryou replied fear in his voice.

"You see Minai. He doesn't even feel it. Nothing to worry about." Bakura said in a soothing voice to her. She looked up at him, then at Ryou. Ryou smiled at her.

"You have nothing to worry about madam. I am being well taken care of. Bakura makes sure I can't feel the wounds." He reassured her. She nodded and smiled. Bakura dismissed Ryou with a wave of his hand. Then asked Minai to sit with him. After a nice chat several servants came with hot food for them. There was everything from finger foods to five star cuisines.

After the dinner Bakura gave her a map of the place. He said he'd be gone for a few hours and that she could go anywhere. Then he walked away. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. She looked at the map to find Malik's prison and sure enough she found it. She went straight there. As she opened the door Malik whimpered.

"Malik it's ok it's me Minai." As she said this, the whimpering stopped and a sigh of relief was heard.

"Minai? Are you the kind girl from earlier?" A calming, smooth voice came.

"Yes I am." She answered as she fully opened the door. Malik blushed as he saw her outfit. She smiled and found a spot where the spike had shifted a little and sat beside him.

"How old are you?" Malik asked.

"Sixteen. You?" She asked.

"Seventeen." He replied with a smile, "You're very beautiful."

"And I find you handsome even with all them wounds." She said with a smile. He blushed and gently leaned into a kiss. She leaned in as well. As they kissed she glowed and his wounds were healed, neither of them noticed. Her lips were like the finest satin and his like silk. They loved the feeling of the others lips on theirs. He pulled her closer licking her lips gently requesting entrance. She gave him that entrance and he explored her hot cavern relentlessly memorizing every spot. His hands traveled down her body, and hers did the same. Soon his hands roamed under her cloths and hers her hands under his. Not to long after their cloths came off and Malik started with sweet gentle kisses on her breasts. Soon his kisses trailed back up and their lips met again in a fiery kiss. He entered her and started thrusting into her gently. She moaned his name and nibbled on his earlobe. He continued and smiled. She started sucking his nipple wile the other hand played with the other. He groaned and soon finished. They lay together in peace until…


	4. Chapter 4

A voice stirred the couple.

"Well, well, well. Did my hikari have a nice fuck?" Marik asked calmly standing there. He had a big smirk on his face.

"Leave us alone!" Malik yelled at him.

"I bet you had a great time but what about your partner? You selfish little boy. You didn't pleasure her at all did you?" Marik asked ignoring Malik's comment. Malik grew red from embarrassment. He didn't know how to pleasure a woman.

"I bet you don't even know how. Well let me demonstrate." Marik said walking toward her. Malik got in front of her in a protective manner. Marik pushed him aside and then chained him to a wall.

"I know that watching this will pain you dearly hahahaha!" He laughed as he walked over to Minai and chained her to the wall. "Don't worry you'll like this… well the first part anyway" He bent down and licked her still exposed pussy slowly. Minai let out an involuntary moan. Marik smirked and continued.

"Stop please." Minai said and moaned again. Marik entered his tongue and swirled it around, earning another moan. This kept on for a wile and she was crying, begging him to stop, moaning all the wile. Marik stopped after awhile.

"Now it's my turn for pleasure." He said a smirk on his face. He rammed into her he was pretty big a good 10 inches and quite thick. She screamed as loud as she could for the pain was great. Blood spilled everywhere and he kept ramming into her and soon another ear piercing scream was heard.

"Ohhhh I think I ripped you. Lets make it bigger shall we?" Marik said and rammed even harder causing more blood and more screams. Marik had ripped the area between the pussy and the asshole half way. He pulled out and got on his knees and took the part he ripped into his mouth and bit down hard. She screamed in pain as more blood spilled into his mouth. He sucked the blood hungrily. This went on for quite a wile until….

authers note: HI all. umm sorry this chapter is so short but I just wanted to get this out k? you'll have too wait for the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all that reviewed. Sorry but I'm horrible at commas lol I'll try and do better this time. well here's the story.

Bakura let out a cough, he was standing at the doorway, and Marik stopped and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked in an upset voice. Minai felt happy that someone had come in to stop Marik.

"I…" Marik started and then Bakura stopped him.

"There is no excuse. You have hurt her dearly." He went over to her and unchained Minai. Then to turned toward Marik and started shouting at him. Then he stopped and looked at her. "What are you doing here anyway Minai." Minai swallowed and looked down. Marik smiled.

"She was with Malik." Marik said with a smirk. Bakura looked angrily at Malik and then over at Minai.

"Minai… is this true?" Bakura asked her. She nodded. Bakura clenched his fists and glared at Malik again. Then he sighed and held Minai close whispering into her ear.

"He isn't good enough for you. My little one." He then kissed her. She didn't kiss back which angered him more. He picked her up and told Marik that he'd deal with him later.

"What about Malik?" Marik asked.

"That's my problem not yours." Bakura answered taking Minai to her room. Minai was scared that Bakura would do something horrible to her but was more afraid for Malik. Once there he took some healing salve and put it on the rip. She started to cry again. She was thankful that Bakura had come to stop Marik but she didn't like the fact that Malik would get punished. She looked over at Bakura after he put the salve on.

"Please don't hurt Malik." She whispered. Bakura looked up at her and sighed.

"He is just using you. Just like David was." He said calmly. She looked down and shook her head.

"No he's not like David." She whispered. Bakura only sighed.

"Poor, poor, poor Minai… he really has you thinking that he loves you doesn't he?" Bakura said as he lay down beside her. Bakura was very angry at Malik but not at Minai. He had too stay on Minai's good side unless he wanted to end up dead. He was confused as to why her powers didn't activate on Marik. He figured that she had been too scared. Minai looked at him confused.

"He does love me." She said. Bakura chuckled.

"No he doesn't. He's tiring to use you to get out." He leaned closer to her and kissed her lips again. Once again she did not kiss back. Bakura was getting tiered of this but decided that he had to endure if he wanted the power she possessed. She looked around and sighed. She was glad Bakura had come to save her, but…she wished that he didn't leave Marik alone with Malik. She looked at Bakura.

"You say that he doesn't love me… but he does. He tried to protect me from Marik." She said trying to figure out what Bakura was up too. Bakura chuckled.

"What better way to make a good impression on you?" Bakura asked with a smile. Minai looked at him. He was right. Tears started falling from her face. The thought of Malik just having used her hurt deeply. Bakura just held her close to comfort her. She looked up at Bakura still crying.

"Bakura I would like to talk to him."

"He's done enough damage for one night my sweet. Rest, for tomorrow will be a new day." He smirked as he said this for he knew he had her convinced that Malik was using her. SO she went under the covers and fell asleep fairly quick.

The next morning Bakura was at her bedside watching her as she slept. He felt her power radiating from her. He smirked as she started to wake. Today he would use Malik's love for her against him…


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly Minai woke up to the sight of Bakura next to her. She smiled at him and stretched.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well?" Bakura asked. Minai nodded and smiled. Bakura beckoned her into the dinning area and they had breakfast.

After breakfast Bakura looked at Minai.

"Yesterday you said you wanted to talk to Malik right? Well we can today."

"Ok, thank you Bakura." She said and hugged him. They walked into Malik's prison. Once Minai stepped in his eyes shone.\

"Minai, my lo-" He was cut off by a slap in the face. His eyes widened and he looked at the one that slapped him. IT was Minai and from her eyes two rivers flowed. "Minai… why…"

"How dare you try and use me!" She yelled at him grabbing a whip from the wall.

"Use you? What are you talking about? I love AHHHHHH!" He screamed as she hit him with the whip hard. 'What's going on? I thought she loved me… no she does. Bakura must have something to do with this…' he thought as the leather whip hit him continuously. Then Minai stopped. She was still in tears and she kissed Malik on the lips. Malik kissed back putting all his passion into the kiss. Her eyes widened and the kiss deepened. Bakura whispered into her ear.

"What better way to make you believe him?" Hearing this she broke away and struck him again. Malik started to cry as Minai walked out the door. Bakura looked at him and smirked and took a cat-o-nine-tails that had shards of glass attached to it and started whipping him.

"That should teach you to try and ruin my plans. If she is carrying your child I will kill it and then you." He said after he made Malik bleed pretty good and then put the whip away and walked out. He went to Minai and held her close. She cried on his shoulder.

"How could he… oh Bakura." She cried. Bakura just held her and stroked her hair.

"As I said I'd never do that to you. You and I… we can be together forever." He said smiling at her. She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. You and I will be together forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Bakura held her for a little wile longer and then decided it was time to talk to Marik. He let go of Minai.

"I have to talk to someone real fast. I'll be back in a little wile do whatever you wish till then." After saying this he walked out, and walked to where he had chained Marik up. Marik was chained on the wall very much like Malik. Bakura walked in and smirked. 'I will teach him to mess with my plans. All though… this has worked to my advantage… he still must be punished for his foolish actions' Bakura thought as he approached Marik. Marik's chest was exposed as Bakura took a dagger and slowly traced his muscles with it. The blood slowly rolled down his chest as he screamed.

"AAAAAH! Why Bakura! It ended up helping didn't it!" Marik screamed. Bakura smirked as he cut a little deeper into him.

"Yes, it did. But that's not the point now is it? You defied me and had your way with her. Think of this not as your punishment but as your reward."

While this was happening Minai went to the library and saw Ryou there. The walls were lined with books upon books. Where they were was all labeled. She smiled and waved at him and he waved back and winced.

"I thought you said it didn't hurt." Minai said with a smirk.

"Well, heh you see, I said that so you wouldn't worry and so Bakura wouldn't hurt me." He said with a smile. She smiled and kissed his cheek and he glowed and was healed. She smiled and he jumped for joy and hugged her. She hugged back and went to the magic books and started reading them. She took the shadow magic advanced books and studied them in her room.

About 9 months later she gave birth to two healthy baby girls. Bakura got really upset and when Minai went to sleep, he grabbed the older of the two and went to Malik and killed the child in front of him. He screamed and Minai heard and woke up. Bakura had no idea that she had been studying shadow magic. Minai saw that her child was missing and screamed and ran after Bakura and knowing that it was he that killed her child. When she found him and a dead Malik she shrieked and a blast of black came from her hands at Bakura. Bakura fell back and looked eyes wide, and then he let out a similar blast, but Minai let up a shield and the blast was absorbed. Bakura looked at her eyes wide as she approached him, holding her second baby tight. She stood above him, grabbed a sword off the wall, and stabbed downwards. Bakura rolled to the side and tried to blast her again, but she moved out of the way and all he hit was the wall. He looked around… he couldn't see Minai… 'Where is she?' He asked himself as he looked around franticly, his eyes showing immense fear for the first time in his life.

"Are you scared? You should be. Have you ever heard the saying? Hell hath no furry like a woman's wrath?" A voice asked in the dark. Bakura shook his head. "You haven't? Well now you'll wish you had." And she jumped out of the shadows in front of him and stabbed him in the heart. To make sure he stayed dead she floated up with Malik's body and her child and blasted everything except the library.

Once that was done, with the shadows, she rebuilt the place into a palace. The palace was made of black marble. She looked at her work and nodded and went to the library where a scared Ryou sat. She smiled at him and went to the white magic books and chanted a resurrection spell she found.

Several years later Malik and Minai ruled over a large area and were loved by their subjects. The power was passed from Minai to their daughter Okami, who turned out to be a rebel.

THE END... for now

Aouthers note: this is my last chapter for this part. I will make a sequel. I'd like you all to read my other fanfic pleeeease? thank you


End file.
